A Complex Mind Game
by Blood Soaked Redemption
Summary: Yullen Week GAME: Kanda likes to play mind games with his little Moyashi... Hmmmm, Rhode is a super creeper, but we all knew THAT already


**Disclaimer/Warning: **_I own the ridiculous word choice in the start of this fic. Seriously, I own the entire dictionary! Why don't you believe me? T~T Oh well I won't even try to claim ownership of DGM  
Though I would like to read the story/Manga it was supposedly a plagiarised version of xDDDD_

**GAMES:**

Allen jerked his head to the side, pointedly looking in the opposite direction of the Japanese boy. His unnatural affection for the elder had spawned somewhere between battling for his life and bickering for his pride. Lavi, the genius he is, figured it out almost before Allen did, and allowed no moment of singular contemplation on Allen's part before butting in and declaring he would hook the two opposite boys up. So now Allen forever was nervous of Lavi's knowing gaze as he sauntered towards his beloved 'Yuu-chan', and of the game Kanda was playing with his mind. The half smirks he'd glimpse out of the corner of his eye as he laughed, the anomalous stares he occasionally noticed as he sat up abruptly; it all piled together to add onto the pile of nervous energy that was Allen Walker.

He'd always suspected Lenalee knew something, though what she knew he could not fathom. She would sometimes smile at Allen directly after he looked away from Kanda, a blush painted across his porcelain features.

Allen stood, his plates rattling as he bumped them in his hurry. Grabbing the tray Allen hurried towards the counter, returning the trays to Jerry then scurrying out of the cafeteria. The first door he came to Allen threw open, turning in, and shut the door. He slowly breathed for a moment.

"My God…" He sighed, hand over his racing heart, vanquishing the blush that stained his childish face. "I need to do something about this…" He murmured softly, trying to reassure himself.

A mere brush on the leg from Kanda as the elder sat down had been enough to send his adolescent heart racing and a heavy blush spilling across his cheeks. So Allen had done the only thing he could think of to preserve his miniscule amount of dignity; he fled.

Taking a few more deep breaths Allen decided perhaps Lavi would know what to do; either to help him gain the courage to find out Kanda's feelings towards him, or to teach him how to make his reactions to the older boy less noticeable. Opening the door was a momentary challenge as it appeared to be much heavier than he remembered it being. With a colossal shove Allen finally swung the door open; to come face to face with Kanda.

"Tch, Moyashi, I'm fairly certain that isn't your room." Kanda offered a disdainful half-smirk as he watched the younger splutter in dismay. "It appears your sense of direction has gotten even worse. Maybe one day we'll find you on the roof looking for the baths…" Kanda nonchalantly commented, pretending to look indifferent as he secretly watched the younger boy simmer angrily.

"Just shut up!" Allen cried finally, not even bothering with one of the many replies he had in his mind. Storming off towards the library he hoped to escape the ebony-haired boy. The large doors loomed ahead of him and Allen felt he'd almost escaped when a large hand wrapped around his wrist easily.

"Oi, Moyashi, I was talking to you." Kanda snapped irritably, jerking the younger towards him, upsetting Allen's footing. The small boy tumbled to the floor, and due to Kanda's grip on his wrist, the taller boy tumbled on top of him. "Well, well Moyashi, just a little pervert aren't you?" Allen's eyes widened and a blush burst across his cheeks, a fiery red that contrasted brilliantly against his pale complexion.

"I-I am not!" He squawked, squirming under the larger boy, trying to free himself. A moment later a hand pressed over his mouth.

"You know what we do in Japan to dirty perverts like you?" Kanda glared, but a smirk graced his face. Allen wailed loudly, trying to get anyone's attention, but it was muffled by the hand over his mouth. "We castrate them." He grinned, a feral expression, "And then, we lynch them." A sadistic grin lit up Kanda's face, Allen let a few tears leak from his eyes, trying to get Kanda off him with a few shoves, weak from oxygen deprivation as he was, his efforts had no effect. Then His silent prayers were answered, Lavi emerged sneakily from the library.

"Hey you two what's… Yuu-chan! You're hurting little Allen! Get off!" He yelled loudly, drawing the attention of several nearby people who came running. It took three finders to yank on Kanda while Lavi skillfully pealed the Japanese man's fingers off the dazed boy. Once his fingers left Allen his pupils dilated in an instant, and then he slumped against the finders. Leaving everyone confused and slightly traumatized.

"If anyone happens across Kanda Yuu please send him to my office! It's very urgent!" Lavi blinked his good eye as he held the sniffling Allen before turning to the finders.

"Let's go." He motioned them along.

The door flew open before they even reached it,

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed, "What happened to you?" she turned her head slightly and caught a glimpse of the slumped over Kanda, "Nii-san!" She shrieked, "He came across Allen!" Grabbing the younger boy's hand she carefully lead him into Komui's deathtrap of an office.

"Do you have Kanda?" Komui asked the moment he saw Allen and Lavi enter with his alarmed sister.

"Ah, yes Komui-san…" Allen said softly, turning towards the finders dragging Kanda through the door.

"Lay him on the couch." Komui instructed, an uncharacteristic seriousness overtaking him. Komui swiftly stripped Kanda and turned to the remaining exorcists, "Examine him for anything out of the ordinary, according to the finder he was with on his mission this morning, Rhode shot something at him when his back was turned and he never noticed. But it most certainly hit the mark; she can posses him whenever she pleases as long as whatever hit him remains on his body. Search him as quickly as you can." They began examining Kanda as closely as possible, not noticing anything odd on his back half they rolled him over. "Oh my…" Komui said, which in fact was a severe understatement. A large black spider was sitting on Kanda's stomach, happily attached, and weirdly flat. Grabbing a random object from his desk Komui scraped it off, then smashed it violently onto the floor and proceeded to beat it with one of his many drills. "There, he should awaken any moment now. Lenalee, I cannot believe I let you scar your poor mind in such a way! Go into your room and try to erase this image from your mind!" As Lenalee left they heard a faint yell from Bookman for his 'disgraceful apprentice to get his useless ass down to the library before he was left to fend for himself'. Soon only Kanda, Allen, and Komui remained. Naturally, at the moment only Allen was still standing nearby, Kanda awoke.

"What the… Moyashi…?" He mumbled, his eyes bleary, as though he'd just awoken and his voice was sleepy sounding. Allen blushed at how oddly cute Kanda was in the moment. As he sat up Kanda noticed his lack of proper clothing, and how improper it was that his member had stirred to life the moment he had laid his eyes on Allen. Another fault of his lack of clothes was that Allen could see his second predicament quite easily. Kanda tried and failed to keep himself from flushing with embarrassment, as he grabbed his clothes and started dressing hurriedly.

Allen noted with muted amusement that the slight blush tinted Kanda's collarbone as well as his face, neck, and ears. Once the elder was dressed he turned dully to look at Allen, all his usual mind games had stopped; there was no longer any point in tormenting the boy, he wanted him; now. So as the two left Komui's office, the moment the door closed Kanda shoved Allen against the wall and started kissing him. Allen whined softly as the ebony-haired boy shoved his tongue inside the younger's mouth in one rough motion. Kanda smirked into the kiss, knowing every time he touched the younger it caused them both spasms of pleasure.

Breaking away for air Allen blinked up at Kanda adorably

"So are you done with your weird mind games yet BaKanda?" A smirk settled onto the taller boy's features.

"Not by a long shot… Moyashi…"

**A/N: **_My god, I am bad at endings... I should have someone else finish these stupid fics for me; or the kissing or something cuz once they kiss I run out of plot.... Damn...  
Review me or Global Warming will no longer be a 'myth' and shall start with your house._


End file.
